This invention relates to hand operated devices, and, more particularly, to such devices in which complementary members must be engaged before the devices can be operated.
Hand operated devices take many forms; and can be used for actual or simulated operations. One well known form is provided by a tool or weapon which is not to be operated until certain preliminary conditions have been satisfied. A safety interlock can be provided for that purpose, but an interlock has a number of disadvantages. It does not prevent an unauthorized person from operating the device; the operator may believe that the interlock is active when it is not; and effective interlocks are generally mechanically complex.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to expedite the provision of tools or weapons for restricted actual or simulated operation.
Another object of the invention is to achieve restricted and simplified operation of operator controlled tools and weapons.
A further object is to achieve restricted operation in tools and weapons without the need for a conventional interlock. A related object is to attain the effectiveness of a secure interlock without the attendant cost and complexity.
Still another object of the invention is to prevent unauthorized persons from using an operator controlled device. An associated object is to do so in a simple way.
Yet another object of the invention is to assure the inoperability of an operator controlled device until certain preliminary conditions have been satisfied.